living my dream
by tylersgirl
Summary: Tommy and Jude left for london together at the end of season 4 15yr later they are back in Toronto find out how there life has changed and if jude is still living her dream JOMMY and more....
1. new dreams begin

It was late on Sunday afternoon and Alexz was anxiously waiting for her Aunt Sadie and Uncle Kwest to arrive for Sunday dinner. Usually Alexz wouldn't be so anxious for uncle and aunt to get here but tonight was different if everything went well with Sadies meeting Yesterday there is a chance that in a few hours she could be on the road to start living out her dream. Just as Alexz started to pace the hall for the hundredth time the doorbell rang.

Alexz froze but quickly realised why she had been so nervous for the last hour and bolted to the door before anyone had a chance to react to the door bell

"I'll get it "she shouted hoping her parent heard.

"Aunt Sadie, Uncle Kwest your here."She said in over anxious tone.

Before either of the two had a chance to replied Alexz was already dragging Sadie up to her room leaving a baffled Kwest standing in the doorway.

"Hey Kwest I thought I heard the doorbell ring. Where is Sadie?"

"Hey T I'm pretty sure your daughter just kidnapped her."

"Sorry man Alexz has been acting weird all day she is driving me and Jude crazy. But I'm sure whatever her Sadie are doing wont take long. Come in to the Kitchen Jude is just finishing cooking dinner."

"Hold up T Jude is cooking tonight" cried a panicked stricken Kwest

"Just the salad "

"Phew for a minute there you had me worried. Sadie and I have still not recovered from the meatloaf incident of 2008" spoke a relived Kwest.

"Trust me man I've learnt my lesson from the last time I let her cook dinner" Tommy said chuckling to himself

Tommy and Kwest headed to the kitchen. Upstairs a surprised Sadie and a nervous Alexz sat in her room. Alexz got up and paced her room for the second time since she practically dragged Sadie in.

Sadie giggled at her nieces nerves. In so many ways she reminded Sadie of Jude both were stubborn and very outspoken. But only one continued to let there love for music to be known.

"Alexz how many more times are you going to pace before you ask me whatever it is that has you so agitated." Spoke an impaitent Sadie.

"Sorry so how did your meeting with Darius go" A nervous Alexz responded

"Yeah it was alright usual stuff budgets. Sales etc" replied a relaxed Sadie

"Sadie you know what I mean" retorted an annoyed Alexz

"O you mean your Demo I showed it to him" Sadie causally replied while fixing her makeup at the mirror on alexz's dresser

"And..." Was all a nervous and anxious Alexz could manage to get out

" He what to see you in his office tomorrow morning to talk about a contract" blurted out a now enthused Sadie

"OMG" screamed Alexz as she jumped up and down on her bed.

Sadie genuinely happy for her nieces happiness jumped up on the bed to

"Sadie I'm going to be a rock star" screamed a puffed Alexz from jumping up and down on the bed.

Sadie could on laugh at her niece's child like comment.

"Wait one more thing Darius said that you have to bring your parents so that they can ok you recoding stuff" Sadie said while still jumping up and down on the bed.

At Sadies last statement Alexz quickly stopped jumping and the smile that was plastered on her face was quickly replace with a frown and a look of worry.

Sadie noticed the change in Alexz's body language and quickly stopped bouncing as she became concerned for her niece.

"Alexz what's wrong"

"Sades their is no way Mum is going to let me sign a record deal you know how she feels about the music industry" sighed a disappointed Alex as she collapsed on to the bed.

"Yeah but doesn't mean she will stop you from living you dream" beamed Sadie as she copied Alexz action and collapsed on to the bed.

" She already has practically you know she wont let me use Dads basement studio or let me perform at open mic nights at the chain anymore"

" Yeah but that was different you were younger then your almost sixteen she has to know that this is your dream much like it was hers when she was your age"

" Can we beak the news to her together"

"Sure and you know I will back you up a hundred percent because you have an amazing voice which I think the world deserves to here" Sadie she replied as she pulled Alexz in to a hug

"Thanks Sadie a least someone supports me"

Sadie and Alexz just sat lay on the bed quietly with Sadie holding her niece in a hug. While Sadie's expression was calm and relaxed her mind was anything but calm. The truth was she was worried about how Jude would react to the news. Knowing that her sisters descion to leave the music industry and to stop singing had a big effect on her daughter. Jude wanted Alexz to have nothing to do with the industry. If Jude had her way Alexz wouldn't even be aloud to sing. But like her mother Alexz was stubborn and defiant and fought the issue all the way. Jude eventually had no choice but to cave. She just hoped it wouldn't be any more than a hobby. How wrong she was and in a matter of moments she was going to find out.


	2. facing the music

After Alexz and Sadie came up with a plan on how to break the news to Jude they decided to head back down stairs before the others became too suspicious. The pair quietly crept down stairs so not to draw attention to themselves and unwanted questions. As they neared the bottom of the stair case Alexz looked to her left to make sure no one was in the lounge but what she saw was completely unexpected. Alexz frozen which was quickly followed by Sadie who noticed what had her niece so surprised. Opposite the girls stood 3 very confused individuals. Jude, Tommy and Kwest had all heard the shouting and screaming. Unable to take the silence a very worried and confused Jude finally spoke.

"Is everything alright we heard the screaming"

Not sure how to respond Alexz finally opened her mouth to reply after her mothers question had finally sunk in.

"Umm...yeah everything is fine...Sade and me were just umm happy because" not knowing what else to say she nudged Sadie with her elbow to say something.

"Yeah right...we were happy because ...umm Alexz here got an A on ...her French exam ...I helped her study for it." A nervous Sadie blurted out.

"Well that great girl see I knew you could pass if you studied" responded a proud Tommy who stepped forward and hugged Alexz.

The look of worry on Jude's and Kwest's faces quickly changed to grins

"Well done honey I'm so proud" beamed a thrilled Jude

"Yeah congrats Al" an also thrilled Kwest replied.

As everyone one came up to congratulate her Alexz couldn't help but feel even more guilty she had just lied to everyone to cover what she was really hiding. Could her night get any worse?

"Well dinners ready in the dining room" announced Jude

"Bout time I'm starving" Kwest replied with an goofy grin

As everyone filed into the dining room Jude and Tommy were the last to leave. As they began to head to the dining room Tommy walked up behind Jude and put his arm around her waist pulling her in to him he placed a kiss on the top of her head she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and returned the favour by kissing him softly on the lips. Once they reached there destination the pair separated to take there seats. Even after 15 years Tommy still always gave Jude her special look when ever he would look at her.

Sunday dinner at the Harrison Quincy household was never usually a quiet affair. Sadie, Alexz and Jude would all sit down one ended gossiping like best friends. While Kwest and Tommy would sit down the other talking about the artists they working with. However tonight was different Alexz and Sadie had barely said anything apart from the occasional one word answer. Jude was getting fed up with the silence she knew there was something more going on with these two then they were letting.

"Alright you two what is going on" A frustrated Jude sighed.

"Nothing's going on Mum "a defensive Alex replied

"Don't give me that. You and Sadie have barely spoke since coming down stairs and neither of you will look me in the eye so which one of you is going to tell me what is going on" A now clearly angry Jude spat out.

Both Alexz and Sadie looked each other neither knowing what to say. Tommy and Kwest had Stopped there conversation after hearing Jude's angry rant. Finally Alexz let out a sigh it was time to tell the truth.

" Mum, Dad I have meeting with Darius tomorrow morning to discuss the recording contract he is offering me" A nervous but calm Alexz blurted out to table filled with stunned face apart from Sadie who had a proud grin spread across her face.

After there daughters word had finally sunk in both Tommy and Jude responded at the same time

"WHAT" the pair shouted

"Hold up how Darius can even offer you a contract with out hearing you sing "a Confused Jude retorted.

"Well actually that's were I come in" Spoke up Sadie who had been practically invisible until now "Alexz showed me her demo and I had to show it to Darius. Well anyways to cut a long story short he loved it and wants to see Alexz and her parents in his office tomorrow. Sadie firmly stated to Jude and Tommy.

Jude was left speechless by her sister's involvement in the whole situation. Tommy on the other hand was no longer calm. He had stood up and was glaring at Alexz with eyes like Daggers and a tighten Jaw.

"You said you wanted to record that song for a friend you lied to me" Bellowed an angry Tommy at Alexz.

Before Alexz had chance to respond she was interrupted by Jude.

"You let her use the basement studio even after we agreed not to" fired up an angry Jude.

"She asked if she could record something for friend I didn't know she was using it as a demo"

"That's not the point we agreed"

"Juuudddddddeeeeee" whined a tense Tommy

Unable to take her parents bickering Alexz decide it was time to cut in.

"Guys"

"What"

"Can I do the record or not"

Tommy and Jude finally remembered why they were arguing and looked to each other for an answer to there daughters question.

Tommy finally spoke still not entirely sure what to say.

"Well we...

Sorry to leave you guys hanging wasn't sure when to end it promise you will find out there decision next time until then read and review who knows there may be a new chapter by tomorrow.


	3. memories of the past

"_Can I do the record or not_

_Tommy finally spoke still not entirely sure what to say._

"_Well we..._

"No you can't and that's the end of it. Now who is for dessert?"

Jude didn't even give the others a chance to reply before she cleared the table and proceed into the kitchen. Tommy finally picked up his jaw and followed Jude into the kitchen to discuss what just happened Leaving behind a Speechless Alexz and an awkward Sadie and Kwest.

Jude pretended not to notice Tommy's present in the kitchen as she continued to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Need a hand"

"No I've got it its fine" an agitated Jude retorted

"Jude we are going to have to talk about this sooner or later"

"Fine then later it is"

"Jude"

"No Tommy am I the only one who remembers the promise we made before Alexz was born. We promised ourselves that we would never let her get mixed up in that world not after what happened."

"I remember the promise Jude but I also know we didn't plan on her living and breathing music"

"So what it doesn't change a thing"

"It changes everything and you know it"

"Tommy I don't want her to get hurt like I did" Jude's expression softens as she begins to feel tears falling down her cheeks as memories of the past come flooding back to her. At seeing his wife's hurt Tommy walks over and pulls her into his arms trying to calm her down.

" She's not going to get hurt you know why"

"No" Jude responded in a barley whisper as Tommy wiped the stray tears on her cheek away

"Because she has us we know more about the industry then anyone and we can protect her from all the bad stuff "

" Promise"

"I promise. But I'm telling you now if you deny that girl her dream she is only going to want it more and she will probably end up hating us for holding her back"

" You're probably right"

" So she can do the record" A now enthused Tommy beamed.

"Yes she can do it but there are a few conditions"

" What ever you want girl now come on lets go and tell her the good news"

Jude and Tommy walked hand in hand back to the dining room only to find an awkward looking Kwest still sitting at the table.

"Where's Alexz and Sadie" Questioned a concerned Jude.

" Alexz ran upstairs Crying after you guys left the room she locked herself in her room Sadie is trying to get her to open up"

" Ill go" sighed an exhausted Tommy

" No you stay this is my fault ill go" Jude replied as she began to walk up the stairs.

XXXXX

Upstairs Sadie was sitting outside her niece's door trying to get her to open up but wasn't getting anywhere. Sadie was beginning to get frustrated and concerned as began to consider knocking the door the down. But before she could think anymore about it Jude appeared.

"Is she alright" asked a concerned Jude

"I don't know she won't let me in"

"Here let me try"

"Alexz it's me let me in I need to talk to you"

The sisters stood staring out the door waiting to hear something. After a minute had passed Jude and Sadie had both given up on Alexz opening the door willingly and both began to consider knocking it down. Just as they were about to get ready to knock it down the locked clicked meaning Alexz had unlocked the door. Jude gave Sadie a surprised look before taking a single breath and reaching for the door handle.

As Jude walked in to Alexz's room she took a look around trying to find where alexz was. There she was up in the corner of her window with her knees to her chest and her head in her hands her. A wave of guilt swept over Jude as she looked at alexz knowing that the pain her daughter was going through was caused by her. As Jude made her way over to the window she notice the journal thrown in the bin. Jude bent down and picked it up. It was only now she realised how much she had hurt her daughter. Jude walked over to the window and to a seat on the opposite side of the window.

"Hey" Jude finally spoke after working up the courage.

At the sound of her mothers voice Alexz lifted her head to reveal her tear stained eyes. Alexz didn't even have to say anything Jude knew how mad she was with her at the moment.

" I know you probably mad at me right now which I don't blame you for. But I need you to hear me out."

At Jude's words Alexz kept her eyes locked on her mothers. To many this wouldn't any anything but to Jude this was a sign to continue.

" The reason I said no was because I was afraid. The industry can be a cruel world and there is just so much you have to deal with that I didn't want you to get mixed up in that world because it hurt me and I made myself believe that it would hurt you to. But your Father made me realise that I can't stop you from doing this but I can protect from all the things that hurt me. So I guess what I'm trying to say is you can do the record.

At hearing the last part of her mother's speech a large grin spread across Alexz's face as she pulled her mother into a hug.

" Thank you thank you thank you"

" Hold up before you get to excited there are a few conditions"

"Anything you say"

" No 1 your Dad will produce.

NO.2 you run everything by me and your dad before agreeing to anything

And No.3 you have fun.

"I agree I agree to it all thank so much"

"No problem now go tell the others ill be down in a sec"

As Jude watched Alexz run out the door to tell the others she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She was so happy for her daughter but at the same time was dreading going back to G major the next day. It was a part of her life she had left behind 15 years ago she never thought she would have to face it again. As Jude sat starring out the window letting the day's events play out in her mind again she knew that sooner or later she would have to tell Alexz why she left that part of her behind.


End file.
